


Caramel Macchiato

by ironicosity



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, another coffee shop AU, this is really gay, tyler is nervous and josh is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicosity/pseuds/ironicosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ayy its another coffee shop au bc the world needs more of those right?<br/>i cant come up w names im so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramel Macchiato

**Author's Note:**

> im a mess im sry i will most likely probably be updating The Gays(TM) like,, within a week? i have a lotta school stuff going on sry :/ thx for reading i hope u enjoy c:

Tyler would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t believe in love at first sight. He would also be lying if he said he totally didn’t have a major crush on the barista at the coffee shop he always went to. He couldn’t help that he was a sucker for colourful hair and welcoming smiles, especially when that welcoming smile was handing him a cup of warm coffee.

He walked up to the counter, as he did every day.

“Hey there, Tyler. The usual?” he said, smiling in his direction. Tyler nodded, trying to look everywhere but him. If he looked at him, he would get all stuttery and awkward. Not that he wasn’t already. Josh (as his nametag read) sighed, putting down the cup he had in his hand.

“Okay, dude. I don’t mean to come off rude, but do you have a problem with me? You come in here, what, every morning? You don’t say hello, good morning, thank you, nothing. You won’t even look at me. Every morning. If it’s such an issue to talk to me, I can get someone else to take your order.”

Tyler whipped his head upwards, eyes widening. The longer he thought about it, the more clear it was that he was being rude. If he had a customer who came in daily and never even looked at him, he would definitely be angry, too.

“No! No, wait, no, I’m so sorry. I really… I hadn’t even realised I was being rude. I’m so sorry. It’s just that you-you’re so attractive, and I don’t, uh, I don’t know how to-to talk to people and-” Tyler stopped, trying not to make too much of a fool of himself. “Sorry.”

Josh just stared for a minute, hands resting on the counter. Tyler started nervously wringing his hands together, looking down at the floor.

His head was buzzing with thoughts like  _ he thinks you’re a freak god what a weirdo he wants nothing to do with you idiot you have to find a new coffee shop now- _

He burst out in laughter, practically curling into himself while standing. He placed his hands on his stomach as his eyes squinted shut.

After a few moments, he looked back up at Tyler, who looked like he was on the verge of tears. He immediately stopped laughing, his face taking on a serious expression.

“Oh, god, don’t cry. Please don’t cry, I wasn’t laughing at-well, no, I was laughing at you, but not in the way you think. It’s just, well, that’s definitely a first. I guess thank you? That was just about the cutest answer I’ve ever heard. It’s alright, dude. I’ll go get your coffee now.”

He walked away, cup in hand, leaving Tyler to basically reassess his entire life. He called him cute? Him? Of all people? Today was not going as planned, no sir. Not at all.

When Josh walked back to the counter, Tyler was still staring off into space, twiddling his thumbs.

“One caramel macchiato for Tyler,” he smiled. Tyler quickly grabbed the cup, practically throwing money at him as he rushed out the door. His mind was buzzing as he walked down the street towards the bookstore. How was he supposed to focus on shelving books when Josh The Barista had called him cute?

He kind of felt like he was going to spontaneously combust.

Tyler took a sip of his drink, only then noticing that there were numbers scribbled on his cup. Josh’s phone number. Josh The Barista called him cute and gave him his phone number.

“Yo, Tyler, are you alright? You’re as red as a tomato, dude.”


End file.
